Townsville is Doomed
by Gundam-Ranger-X
Summary: Takes place in the Three Girls And a Communist universe. The girls are gone now and Townsville is without protectors... or is it? Story focuses on Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Rowdy Rough Boys. R&R please. FINISHED


1**Townsville is Doomed**

The city of Townsville... is under attack from a giant slime monster! But with the Powerpuff Girls gone who will save the city? Who will protect the people? Who? But fear not, someone has already stepped up to fill in the void left by the girl's absence.

A streak of yellow shoots through the air. That's right, that spoiled little girl Princess has taken the reigns. Guess beggars can't be choosers.

"Hey monster!" Princess shouted. "I'm Princess and I'm a Powerpuff Girl now so you better get ready for pain 'cause my daddy buys me whatever I want! And I want you to burn!"

She fired up her jet pack and shot forth through the air with great speed. She was armed with the latest model disintegrator ray cannon. She fired it at the monster. The beam tore through the monster and caused it to screech in pain.

The monster turned to Princess and spewed a torrent of green slime at Princess. She was hit and splatted into a nearby building. The monster closed in for the kill.

Princess began to get mad. Her rage consumed her. "This was a brand new suit!" she shrieked. She began to fire her ray cannon wildly and blindly at the monster. Quickly the monster was reduced to a smoldering pile of ash. However, in her blind fury, Princess had also leveled several buildings.

Once she had calmed down she looked at the destruction she caused. "Oops, guess I overdid it," she said. "Oh well, more work for daddys construction company." With that she flew off, convinced that she had saved the day. In reality she had caused more damage then the actual monster.

And this wasn't the only problem besieging the city of Townsville.

For weeks that villainous villain Mojo Jojo had run amok completely unchecked. He had robed banks, jewelry stores, art museums, and destroyed countless buildings. Princess was completely powerless to stop him. For with a most cunning of cunning plans he had re-enlisted the Rowdy Rough Boys to his camp.

"CURSES!" he screamed in anger. "Ever since the Powerpuff Girls left I have been victorious at every turn. And without them to stop me I have achieved everything I have ever wanted. I have done whatever I please with no chance of anyone stopping me. I have had everyone of my most cunning of cunning plans succeed without failure... and in doing so I have grown bored, uninterested, and furthermore tired of this town. Worst of all I cannot defeat those accursed Powerpuff Girls because they are not here. And if they are not here then I cannot defeat them. If I was where they were then I could defeat them..."

He paused for a minute and pondered something. "Hmmmmmm, that's not a bad idea," he said while rubbing his chin. "Perhaps it is time for I, the great Mojo Jojo, to finally leave this dump of a town and move somewhere more interesting. Somewhere where I can be challenged again. Somewhere where I can finally defeat those accursed girls."

He walked over to his computer console and hit a button. Images of the city of Moncton flashed on the screen. "Yes, this 'city of Moncton' will do very nicely. MUWAHAHAHAHAAAA... "

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the Rowdy Rough Boys were floating above the people.

"Look at those weaklings!" the leader, Brick, spat with disdain. "They're like ants to us. And you know what we do to ants, right?" he added with a dark smirk.

"We step on 'em" Butch answered. He charged and energy attack and quickly fired it at the unsuspecting people below. People were vaporized in the blast. Those that weren't hit fled in terror.

The boys laughed and fired multiple energy attacks into the panicking mob. With each blast the death toll rose and rose. The boys reveled in the chaos they were causing. Each attack was more enjoyable then the last.

"Hold it right there, Rowdy Rough Boys!" called out a voice from the distance. It was Princess.

The boys turned to this annoying little pest and sneered with malicious delight. "No stupid girl tells us what to do," Brick replied in a sadistically calm manner. "Get her!"

With great speed Butch closed the gap and buried his fist deep inside Princesses gut. She went flying through the air. Boomer flew ahead of her and brought down his fists on her and sent her crashing into the roof of a building below.

Princess hunched over on the rough and coughed, trying to get her breath back. Her jet pack was fried and shot the occasional spark or two. The trio descended on her and surrounded her.

Brick moved closer, encircling her slowly, like a shark moving in for the kill. "Awe," he began in a cold and sadistic tone "did the little girl get hurt?" he laughed. "You should know by now that you can't ever beat us with those stupid little toys of yours. We're stronger, meaner, and just plain better then you."

"Be better then this..." Princess whispered. In a flash she used all of her remaining strength and dove for her blaster. She grabbed it and quickly turned and fired a shot at Brick. The beam found it's mark and sent him flying. "Seem's like this isn't just a toy," she bragged.

Butch kicked the gun from her hand and laughed.

Brick picked himself up and walked back to princess with an unhappy grin on his face. "That actually hurt. And for that I'm going to make you hurt more!"

He stomped on Princesses leg, snapping it easily with a dry crack. He laughed as he and his brothers kicked Princess over and over. Princess tried to defend herself but to no avail. She was completely at the mercy of three beings that had none.

"Please stop," she whimpered between blows. Her body was broken. She couldn't move. She couldn't feel anything but pain. Tears ran down her face. Blood ran from her wounds.

Brick picked her up by the throat. She hung lifeless like a rag doll in his grasp. He drove his fist into her stomach. She coughed up blood. He loved every bit of it. He threw his head back and laughed. "Looks like we broke our little toy here."

"Too bad, I was just starting to have fun," Butch replied.

"Who said we're done?" Brick corrected.

He pined her against a wall and took her hand. He placed against the wall. "Boomer, take those rods and stick her hand with it!"

Boomer smiled and did as he was told. He took the steel rods that littered the roof and used one of them to pin Princesses had to the wall. He quickly did it to the other hand as well.

Brick let go of her and began punching her over and over. He laughed every second of it. Soon he let Butch and Boomer have their turns. Soon after he started, Boomer stopped. "Hey, no fair!" he complained. "She's not crying anymore." He tore her down violently. "She's dead! No fair Butch! You killed her!"

Butch threw his arms up with a carefree smile. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm the strongest."

"You're not the strongest," corrected Brick. "I am!"

"No you're not," interrupted Boomer. "I am!"

Brick and Butch fell silent and turned to their brother. They both erupted into laughter. "That's the dumbest thing you've ever said!" they both agreed.

Suddenly Mojo Jojo descended in his Robo-Jojo. He looked at the lifeless body of Princess. "Nice work boys," he complimented. "But come now, we are leaving."

"Where are we going?" asked Brick.

"To a far better town. I have grown bored of this place and that is to say that the City of Townsville is no longer a challenge for my superior intellect. We are going to go to a place that is far more challenging and thus mean that much more when we conquer it and vanquish it's defenders."

"Boring..." complained Brick. "Besides, we like it here. We can cause all the random destruction we want and no one can stop us."

"Oh?" Mojo added with a little cunning. "You mean to tell me that you will not come with me and destroy the Powerpuff Girls? Do you really mean to tell me that you are not capable of defeating them? Are you really saying that you are afraid to do it?"

The boys got mad at the very mention of the Powerpuff Girls. "We aren't afraid of no stupid girls! Least of all the Powerpuff Girls!"

Mojo laughed. "Excellent! Come boys, the destruction of those accursed Powerpuff Girls awaits us!"

Mojo, Brick and Butch took to the skies. Boomer stayed behind. Brick stopped for a minute. "Well come on stupid! Let's go!"

"I am too the strongest!" Boomer shouted and powered up a massive energy attack. He threw it down. It smashed its way through the building and exploded into the ground. A bright flash of light erupted and engulfed the entire city. When it cleared nothing was left but a great big crater.

Mojo, Brick and Butch stoped dead in their tracks at the display of such awesome power.

"Well what do you know," Brick started. "Dum-dum really is the strongest."

Boomer joined his brothers and the four of them left the ruins of Townsville behind. They had a new city in their crossairs.

And so the day is no more thanks to... The Rowdy Rough Boys.


End file.
